


fetching

by PaintedVanilla



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: “Just a sec,” Crowley says, and he sounds just as awake, in that he isn’t at all.





	fetching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dvldegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvldegg/gifts).



Aziraphale wakes to the feeling of Crowley on top of him, squirming. It would be a nice feeling, seeing as they’re both still naked from last night, but Crowley is reaching over him in a very uncomfortable way, most of his torso and abdomen pressing awkwardly against Aziraphale’s stomach as he reaches down off the bed for something.

“What on earth are you doing?” Aziraphale asks groggily, placing a hand lazily on Crowley’s lower back. He’s mildly annoyed at being woken, and slightly irritated by Crowley’s strenuous position, the pressure not exactly pleasant. His annoyance dissolves, however, when Crowley sits back up and leans back on his heels. The duvet has been pushed off him, and he’s quite the sight, long limbs and tanned skin, his bare chest and his softened cock between his legs. Aziraphale sighs, sleepy, and reaches out for him.

“Just a sec,” Crowley says, and he sounds just as awake, in that he isn’t at all. He lifts Aziraphale’s button up, which he’d just retrieved from where it had been hastily dropped on the floor the night before, and slips it on.

“Fetching,” Aziraphale comments, because he really is. Crowley doesn’t make to button the shirt at all, just leaves it open, and Aziraphale enjoys the view very much.

“Shut up,” Crowley mutters. He takes the invitation of Aziraphale’s open arms, though, and snuggles up next to him eagerly. “Was cold. Don’t tease.”

“I’m not teasing,” Aziraphale assures him, placing a kiss to his forehead. “You’re quite handsome.”

Crowley makes a noise that might be a thank you, already dozing against his angel. Aziraphale holds him tighter, snaking one hand down and resting it on his arse.

“How _salaciousss_ of you,” Crowley mutters, a gentle smile on his lips.

“Tricky word for you, so early in the morning,” Aziraphale says softly. “Three S sounds.”

Crowley nudges him with his knee. “Shut it.”

Aziraphale tilts his chin up. “Crowley.”

“Hm?”

“Open your eyes, Anthony.”

Crowley does so, bleary, and those lovely golden eyes are so sleepy, so full of adoration. Aziraphale smiles lazily and presses a chaste kiss to his lips; Crowley returns both.

“I love you, angel,” Crowley says, dropping his head back down into the crook of his neck.

“I love you, too,” Aziraphale says, following him right back into slumber.


End file.
